


Battle for Atlas

by MintCitrus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Combat skirts, F/F, More tags and stuff to come, Post Season 3, Probably going to be totally AU once season 4 starts, Trying something new, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintCitrus/pseuds/MintCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale was just the first target. A year later and the next kingdom shall fall. Separated for a year, team RWBY slowly begins to regroup.</p><p>----Sorry. Lost where I wanted to go with this. Consider it cancelled----</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Claws on Marble

Shattering glass, scattered stone rubble, screams and the growling roar of Grimm. These were not the sort of sounds Weiss had wanted to fill Schnee manor when she'd wished things were not so quiet.

 

The sound of Grimm claws on marble floors came closer. Ducking into one of the many rooms, Weiss leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Taking stock a moment, the heiress scowled. She had a handful of dust capsules, with one of each left in Myrtenaster. She was three floors from her room and a horde of Grimm stood between her and the training room where more dust was stored. It was her habit to carry her weapon, one even a year from away Beacon had not broken. Fortunate considering this surprise attack.

 

Standing up straight again, Weiss caught her reflection in a mirror. There was a cut on her cheek, the bleeding had ebbed off so it was inconsequential. Her aura was running low, she was six doors away from the panic room.

 

If no staff had closed it off already.

 

Finally, the lawn was filled with red lit Atlasian Knights and possibly a Paladin too. It was Vale and Beacon all over again. Whitefang and those they had allied with, had unleashed Grimm on the city and taken of the the mechanical military force.

 

The sound of Grimm grew ever closer. Beowolves by the sounds of it. Weiss took a breath and prepared herself to face this new challenge.

 

Winter would have her hands full if the robots were turned against Atlas. If Whitefang were in league with the other plotters the attack on the mansion was probably paired with attacks on SDC facilities.

 

The cavalry wasn't coming. Weiss was on her own, just as she had been for a year now.

 

Preparing her weapon, Weiss strode out into the hallway once more. She would work her way to her room and more dust.

 

It was a plan at least.

 

-*-

 

Weiss was flagging. She knew battling alone for so long was going to wear her aura down and tire her out. Everything ached and she wasn't going to be able to keep fighting much longer. She ducked into an archway in the hall, to catch her breath.

 

The clatter of claws on marble still rattled through the mansion. The Grimm were advancing. “Not going to make it through this one.” Weiss said to herself, resigned, she leant against the wall. There was only one question now: Go out fighting or await her ultimate fate.

 

Myrtenaster was out of dust, it was simply a blade now. An excellent blade that was an extension of her. Weiss smiled and held her sword ready. Stepping back out into the hallway to face the approaching pack of ursa looking quite incongruous in the manor house.

 

“Goodbye Winter.” Weiss whispered, she knew this was it, with such opponents while she was in such a depleted state. “Sorry Ruby...” Speaking that name aloud brought a twist of sadness through her heart. Her team leader, her partner, her friend... Ruby was special and she'd never see the girl again.

 

Prepared to face her end, Weiss slashed at the first ursa that reached her, not faltering even a second. A huge paw crashed against her and she let out a scream, the pain was much worse than a hit taken when her aura was a shield.

 

Suddenly there was a rush of air, for a moment Weiss could smell roses and she was sat in the archway once more.

 

A riot of rose petals filling the air around her.

 

“Ruby?”

 

Leaning out all Weiss could see was a blur of reds and blacks as the ursa fell swiftly. Pushing herself to her feet to get a better look, the final Grimm was cut down by a scyth and a very familiar girl stood looking at her.

 

“Weiss!”

 

“Ruby?”

 

The red cloaked huntress rushed her partner, grasping the older girl in a tight hug. She lifted Weiss and started to twirl around. “Aaah! Weiss! I missed you!!”

 

Weiss tried to be cross and scold but she giggled instead, only a touch hysterical from the day's events. She had missed Ruby. “Put me down you dolt! How can I greet you properly?” She lightly tapped at her partner's shoulders, trying to get a handle on her giggling. She was worn from battle and had been about to face her certain death before her partner rescued her in the most impossible of circumstances.

 

It was clear that Ruby was sharing her aura though, Weiss could feel some energy returning as she got a handle on her emotions.

 

She felt her feet touch the ground and had a brief moment where she realised Ruby was taller, they stood eye-to-eye now. The other girl had not let go of her yet though. Silver pools were gazing at her.

 

Then Ruby kissed her.

 

The kiss was packed with emotion even if it was sloppy and rushed. Weiss was taken by surprise but the sentiment and the action filled her with warmth.

 

When Ruby pulled away Weiss was surprised again. She was wanted more kisses and touches, more Ruby... A Ruby who looked like she was about to cry.

 

That wouldn't do.

 

Considering the situation, Weiss knew a quick and affective solution.

 

She Kissed Ruby.

 

But Weiss was greedy for more, she held tight to Ruby, pressed her tongue to the soft lips of her partner. When Ruby let her in, they both hummed with appreciation for the contact. Their parting was more gentle this time and Weiss kept her forehead against Ruby's. “Hello Ruby.” She smiled, the silver eyes focused on her were so full of affection.

 

“Makeouts are great and all, but there's monsters to fight!” Nora flew past them in the backblast from Magnhild, stood on the hammerhead as ever.

 

The two huntresses blushed but gathered themselves. Readying their weapons and moving to chase the girl who'd flown past.

 

“So what's the plan Ruby?” Weiss asked, she still had no dust, but with Ruby she could face the world.

 


	2. Smuggling Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RNJR move on

Mistral and Haven had been a bust. The school had no record of the students Emerald, Mercury, Cinder and Neo. Only some computer files that had been created just weeks before the tournament. The school had been a cover for the four plotters to to enter the Vytal Festival Tournament in Vale. 

The only good that came of it was recruiting team SSSN to their cause. The four boys had vowed to help RNJR discover the truth. 

In the meantime, the distraction of Grimm that needed fighting had been a welcome one to Ruby and the remains of JNPR. But the drive to overturn the greater threat, the grand scheme, had them moving on.

It had been an idle thought of Nora's that had put them on a new path. Sat around a small fire, sheltered from the swampland on an island of ancient trees, the team had been musing on their mission's next move. Their opponents and, unavoidably, some of the features of the fall of Beacon. “You know,” The hammer wielder had begun, kicking her legs. “Whoever did all that bad stuff had taken control of the robots right?” 

“Yes Nora.” Ren had supplied, the events of the day were still not something Juane and Ruby were fond of discussing. 

“That was only some of them right?” The girl scrunched her brows closer. “Do you think they could get all of them? Atlas has a lot.” 

That mention of Atlas and the inherent risk of the robotic forces nearly stopped Ruby's heart. Weiss was in Atlas. Weiss would be in danger.  
“We're going to Atlas.” Ruby said suddenly. Her tone was one of conviction, that gave their mission a new foundation. The other three nodded, each realising that their enemy could sow more chaos and confusion with an army of turned knights. 

Ruby was certain of one thing alone. She would have Weiss' back.

-*-

Unbeknownst to the four teens a crow was watching them. An unusually intelligent crow that could also be a man. Qrow had heard their words and come to similar conclusions. 

Besides which, he too had someone in Atlas to worry about.

-*-

There was limited movement between the kingdoms after the loss of the CCT. A great deal of mistrust was held towards the techno-militaristic nation. Very fortunately, Sun had a few less than savoury contacts from his stowing away habit, and Ruby found that dropping her uncle's name into the right ears could get them the passage they needed.

A shady “mover of goods” took the four teens to Atlas. It was better than attempting to stowaway on any official vessels. They were left at a little town on the edge of the kingdom. It seemed to be their skipper's usual stop and the locals were friendly enough. 

After a little scouting around, Ren was sent to ask about the city and how to get there. “Juane is too, weell, Juane. Nora is Nora and I'm not the best at talking to strangers... That I don't want to fight.” Ruby had said, a little quietly so as not to offend. 

“I understand.” Ren nodded and set off for the inn. Ruby watched him go, thinking. She was so close to Weiss now, there had to be mere days between them. Less if they were lucky. It didn't matter if she had to fight an army of robots, a force of guards or Mr Schnee himself. Ruby Rose would have Weiss back.

“Lien for your thoughts?” Nora was stood beside her, watching Ren walk down the road. 

“I don't know if I can wait too much longer to go and get Weiss.” Ruby admitted to her friend. She had become a lot closer to the three members of JNPR on their travels, even if she had missed her team. Nora hummed an agreement. A regular conversation between the four travellers was about lost or absent friends.

Including the advice that Ruby should hold on to her friends when she still had them. Let them know just how she felt. The other three had learned a hard lesson they did not want their young friend to experience. 

“We'll get her. You'll get her.” Nora said matter-of-factly, like there was no question of otherwise. “I'll break some legs if anyone stops us.” She grinned and skipped off to join Juane, he sometimes drew away from the group and the bubbly girl was determined to keep him close. 

Ruby looked down the road, facing away from the sea and looking deeper into Atlas. Somewhere in that vague direction was Weiss. “Coming for you partner.” Ruby muttered. Patting Crescent Rose to reassure herself, Ruby turned to watch for Ren.

-*-

The sky over Atlas was a little different to Vale and Mistral, Ruby mused to herself as she leaned back to look up. They were about fifty miles from the city, Ren had discovered. If they followed the road to the main highway then it was a simply case of following the signs. Electing to walk a ways from the town, to at least make some progress, the team had made camp once the skies grew too dark. 

'Weiss probably sees these stars every night.' Ruby thought, keeping her eyes on the sky but her ears sharp. Looking at the fire and ruining her night vision was a risk as her watch drew on.

Ruby had volunteered for first watch. She was a little too hyped up to sleep. Sitting up watching for enemies, Grimm, bandits or wild animals. It meant her energy was used helpfully and the staying alert tired her out in time to sleep after her turn. She sat on log and thought to herself, plans and hopes for the future passing the time until her watch was over.

Juane took second watch. He always took second watch. No one wanted to comment that it was because his nightmares woke him at about that time. Ruby often found the last twenty minutes or so of her watch were spent in company with her first friend. Sometimes talking, other times sat silently together.

Tonight was no exception, footsteps on the earth became Juane taking a seat on the log beside her. “Ruby.” He said quietly, not wishing to disturb Ren or Nora. 

“Juane.” Ruby greeted. When he spoke first, chances were he wanted to talk about something.

“We're only a few days from the city then.” Juane looked in the rough direction the city lay, beyond their sight but out there. “Getting Weiss back.” 

Ruby made a soft noise of agreement. She still felt a failure for not saving Phyrra. Though the blonde boy had taken time to explain just how and why he didn't blame her. Reminders that she could one day put her team back together still made her feel guilty.

“I know she's your partner Ruby. But how do you really feel about Weiss?” His question was unexpected and the cloaked girl was glad her hood hid her face and the sudden blush.

“What... what do you mean? We're besties and best partners.” Ruby tried to keep her tone even, but there was a squeak or two in there.

“Ruby, I have seven sisters. I can see when someone is pining like that.” He chuckled a little. “Well, maybe not always.” Juane sighed and blinked a moment. He had often spoken to his friends about not noticing Phyrra's feelings because he didn't figure he was worthy of them. “Don't make the mistake I did. Whatever reasons you use to convince yourself not to try. However much you think she won't feel the same way...” 

“Juane...” Ruby could hear the sadness and regret he held in his heart. She slipped her arms around him, giving her very first friend a hug. Settling her head against his shoulder, moments like this reminding her just how much she missed having her big sister around too. 

“Ruby, you're my best friend, I don't want you to end up hurting like I do.” Juane laid an arm across red clad shoulders. “So tell her as soon as you have the chance, I don't think she'll cut you off. Even if she doesn't feel as strongly.” 

“Alright.” Ruby said, muffled a little by being pressed into Juane's jacket. 

“Good.” Juane seemed to relax a little. “It is my watch now. You go get some sleep.” 

“Sure.” Ruby yawned and stood up, sharing a little smile with the boy. Walking across to where the others slept, she pulled out her bedroll and settled in for the night. Just a few more sleeps and she would be getting Weiss. She just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a flashback from the perspective in the first chapter. It is a method I am trying out and hope has worked and will continue to work.


	3. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend joins the fight. Weiss leaves home.

Despite it being her home and the building she was raised in, Weiss had no idea where Ruby was leading her. Nora was ahead, seemingly sweeping away the monsters with her hammer and without a care. 

“Ruby, where are we going?” Weiss followed willingly, the fact they'd not let go of each other the entire time barely registering. They rushed down corridors and into a large room that Weiss knew was at the east edge of the manor. 

“Out. There are a bunch of Grimm in the house and it'll be safer to go back the way me and Nora came.

“Nora and I...” Weiss automatically corrected. The thought struck her that she'd not had chance to say that in far too long, but it was pushed away by a realisation.

“Ruby! It is swarming with turncoat Knights and Whitefang outside!” Weiss pulled back on Ruby's hand, halting the girl just before they reached the windows.

“Nope!” Ruby said cheerfully, popping her “p”. She looked out the window, sized Weiss up and grabbed her into a bridal carry. 

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted as her partner jumped through a window and raced across the lawn. The anticipated hail of gunfire did not materialise. In fact, the Knights all seemed rather intent on the building and the few Grimm emerging from the structure.

“We've got a bullhead ready just over by the trees.” Juane said, the uncertainty the boy had spoken with back at Beacon missing. “Hello Weiss.” She nodded to him, a little winded and still surprised.

“Great. Are the Whitefang out of the way?” Ruby asked, her energy limitless. A Paladin came stomping over and the heiress ducked back, recalling her last run in with one and concerned at Ruby's calm.

“Yes they are!” A voice Weiss recognised said cheerfully from the speakers of the Atlasian technology. “Hello friend Weiss! I am glad Ruby was able to get you before the Grimm did!”

“Penny!?” Weiss shouted, noticing now that a cheerful green glow lit up all the robots around the manor.

“The one and only! Sort of.” The cheery tones seemed out of place in the weapons of war. “You need to hurry to the ship. I have to get to the Headquarters to shut off the virus.” The paladin made hurrying gestures, comical to see, and the three ran the last distance to the bullhead. 

In the craft as it took off, Weiss turned to Ruby. She was exhausted, she was confused and she was feeling rather emotional. Trying to keep her usual demeanour was getting difficult and she was not about to break down in front of her friends. As if reading her thoughts, Ruby smiled to her “Here.” the redhead handed her a flask. “Drink this, its a kind of tea Ren learned about in Mistral. Replenishes Aura pretty quickly.” 

“Once I've drunk some, will you explain just what is going on?” Weiss took the flask. It seemed that Ren and Nora were giving them some space. Juane too was sat a little way away, there would be time to catch up properly after this crisis was dealt with.

“If we have time.” Ruby smiled and rummaged in her pouches. Opening one, she produced a strawberry, still unblemished. “Here, the tea is a bitter.” 

“Is this your last one?” Weiss asked, not taking the fruit.

“It is really bitter tea Weiss, you'll appreciate the sweet.” Ruby held it out, 

“You eat it. I'll be fine.” Weiss said. “In fact, I won't drink the tea until you eat that strawberry. Who knows how long you'll have to wait to get more.” She turned up her nose, not even uncapping the tea until Ruby reluctantly ate the fruit. She had missed this game, hopefully Ruby had too.

Sure that her partner had eaten the fruit, Weiss drank the tea. She winced a little at the taste, but could feel the effects on her Aura almost immediately. Ruby grimaced to see Weiss reacting to the bitter tea. “See, I said that....mmmph!” 

Grabbing the clasp of her cape, Weiss tugged Ruby forward and kissed her. The sweetness of strawberry still on her lips. Swiping her tongue against them just a little, Ruby made a cute little peep and Weiss pushed onwards, stealing more of the sweetness. 

“I was going to ask how things went when you found her, but it looks like that answered me.” Juane said, chuckling a little. Nora was applauding them and Ren looked quietly pleased for the pair.

When Weiss released her, Ruby simply mumbled happily in a daze. “So, answers anyone? What exactly are we doing.” She looked around the ship. “I have heard that Penny has the plan and ss wonderful as it is to have her back with us... I know I saw her pulled apart.” She

“We might not have time to explain the whole story right now.” Ruby said, back with them. “Penny needs to land us near the military headquarters, then I have to get a physical link between her and the mainframe there. That can get the robots back on our side, maybe turn the battle in our favour.”

“Where is Penny then?” Weiss looked around, there was no sign of the little auburn haired robot girl but her voice had been running quiet commentary on their journey.

“Here!” Ruby grinned and waved her scroll. It was newer than the one Weiss had seen her partner with and the few extra clips at the edges told her it was a high capacity unit. “Like this she can only effect the local network within a small radius. If I can get her into the mainframe then all the hardware that Cinder, or whoever, has attacking the city can be turned back onto our side.”

“I won't even begin to ask.” Weiss felt a headache coming on, a long missed Ruby induced one. Her aura felt almost back to normal thanks to the bad tasting tea but from her estimation Winter would still be in trouble for a while. “So long as I can find my sister. She is currently based at the headquarters, fortunately.”

“Of course.” Ruby said without hesitation. She still felt rotten for not being able to help Yang. At least one of them could help an older sister. “There is also the Whitefang and all the Grimm they managed to get in here. It isn't quite as bad as Vale, the Grimm I mean, but right now all the robots are really dangerous.” 

“We're coming in on the base Ruby. Do you remember the map?” Penny said. “Once we have landed and Ruby is on the move, the ship won't be much use.” 

“We're ready to fight.” Juane said. Nora and Ren struck their locked and loaded poses. 

“Does anyone have spare dust?” Weiss asked, Myrtenaster was empty and she would need at least some dust if she was to help Winter. A box in the bullhead provided a good supply.

They were as ready as they would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little work inspired by: http://plastic-pipes.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-sketchdump-c-620677776  
> The whiterose bits anyway. (I was never fully sold on Yang/Blake...) 
> 
> So, please share any thoughts, I have some ideas for more goings on and further chapters.


End file.
